Legacy of Power: Realm of the Plaguebringer
at | next = Legacy of Power: Through Storms and Mists| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes *The buff received upon entering, Fount of Power, if one does not have ~125k Potency and ~20+ million hit points, cancel buff, and recast from button on hotbar. * You may want to pick up the Solo Mission quests for the two zones first. Steps # Click on the Enigmatic Portal Opening Device at . # Use the portal at to enter . # Approach at . She will speak to you. # Hail Felkruk at to advance the script and make the coffins clickable. # Click on all a Last House Crypt down the path around the edges and kill the creature that spawns. The Springview Healers become aggro. # Kill Felkruk at . Loot and use the Springview Healer Mask. #* Cure the noxious det as it ticks damage and reduces fervor by 270-300 # Kill 12 Primordial Malice. # Continue down the path and take the left fork at . # Kill The Carrion Larva and The Malarian Larva at and loot the Hirudin Extract and use it. # Return to and take the other fork. # Along the path there will be green clouds. Entering them will spawn a giant latcher and two pusling leakers #* Run back down the path to avoid the giant latcher and kill the two pusling leakers. The latcher will despawn. #* If the latcher latches on, it will toss you in the air. Be sure to direct your fall so you do NOT land in the green slime. If you land in the green puddles, you die. # Continue along the path. # Kill The Flesh Eater near . #* Be sure you used Hirudin Extract from earlier or the named will regenerate hitpoints quickly. #* Do not step into the water, it ticks for ~1m damage. #* During the fight a putrid pile of flesh will spawn. If it gets to the named, the name heals slightly. # After The Flesh Eater is dead, a cut scene will play. # Go back down the path and to and take the right fork. # Kill High Dragoon V'Aliar wandering near and loot a Damaged Rune of Symbiosis and use it. #* Kill his adds first. #* Periodically through the fight he will root himself and start casting Magnetic Charge. Joust out of the black lighting cloud. # Kill Rallius Rattican near . #* The water will dispel your buffs, keep an eye on them #* The named is harder to kill if you pull one or more bats with him. #* Capture at least 4-6 (the more the merrier) of the yellow balls by carefully approaching them and clicking. Watch your health while in the water and avoid running into them since they dispell. #* Use the resulting Bileburn Spores on some bats. Those bats will then ignore you if you approach, so you can pull Rallius without bats. #** The bats don't "totally" ignore you. They will get aggro when you get really close to them. The effect also times out very quickly. If you're sure of your singular focus, you can nullify 4 bats and then pull him from range. The island is a good place to pull from. # After the fight, gather foul-smelling rune near on his island. # "Use" it to receive a Dormant Rune of Symbiosis. #The island next to Rattigan's has a portal back to the Coliseum of Valor. # Return to in the Coliseum of Valor at and receive Springview Healer's Mask of Symbiosis. # Use the portal at to enter . # Kill all festrus to spawn Blighthorn near . Then kill Blighthorn. # Kill puslings until you get a purple message saying "a massive pusling spews forth ..." then kill Rancine around . #* When Rancine emotes, click on the 3 nearest active big flower-like things. Second time, will be three different ones. #* Or, if you have a competent healer, just heal through the attacks and adds, ignoring the "flowers." # Gather a Grotesque Visage around and use it from inventory. You may need to be zoomed in a bit to see the them. # Go through the barrier at and kill Gryme # Enter the Crypt of Decay at . # Kill either Darwol Adan in the left/north room or Wavadozzik Adan in the right/south room. #* After killing one you get teleported to the other room, and IMMEDIATELY start the next fight. #* You have to kill both in one session (feign death will reset both, even if one has already been killed) #* Highly recommended to kill Darwol Adan first, then Wavadozzik Adan. #* Prior to start of battle, Darwol Adan will not be aggressive, collect barrels near to where battle will occur, so that the barrels will be near-by when Darwol begins its "soul" cast. Do NOT pull Darwol on top of barrels, as it seems to eat them; The barrels just need to be near enough to click and move, Darwol roots self during "soul" cast. #* Darwol Adan periodically starts spam-casting "searching for souls" and becomes immune to damage. #** Pick up a barrel underwater from the pool, place it next to him, and then kill the placed barrel to interrupt his casting. #** It is hard to find and grab the barrels and get back to him before he kills you. The secret is to have your pet/merc/partner attack him while you search the water and stack up barrels near to him -- but out of range of his AE that destroys them prematurely. When he starts his countdown, grab a barrel, move it close to him, then kill it immediately. Then go back to stacking barrels near him. When you have 5-8 barrels, then you can focus on burning him down, only stopping to use a barrel when needed. #* Wavadozzik Adan #** Kill first the 4 arachne nest on pillars in the corners of the pool before they drop too much toxin in the center pool, raising the level. If all four nests are destroyed quickly, NO liquid will show. If it overflows, it will kill you. "You fall over, dead, as the toxic water level rises to an unbearable level!" #** Nests are attackable as soon as you are ported into the room (or when you attack the named). Beware, they are often out of line of sight (or range) but don't have a lot of HP. After they are down, deal with the constant ticking damage and kill the named. #** at around 50% you get an uncureable curse and the named gets damage immune. use 7 abilites (with fast cast/recast) to get make the curse go away. # Go back down the center room and kill Bahly Adan and the Manifestation of Disease. #* Ensure that the Grotesque Visage buff is on, as one will be able to see the conversation between Lanys_T'Vyl & Bertoxxulous on the central raised platform prior to room becoming active and the Infected Microbes become clickable. #* As soon as one gains agro from Bahly Adan, run around the room and click on each of the Infected Microbes that are N, S, E, and W of the named. You may have to click more than once after the first round. #**they will turn white (instant, no casting bar). Do NOT step on the seeping shadows! #* Pull Bahly Adan to the feet of the Manifestation of Disease and burn him down. Note that one can kill the Manifestation of Disease before killing Bahly Adan, which avoids the spores reproducing later. Manifestation of Disease has four increments of Microbial Cell, each one giving him 25% DR. #* Kill the Primordial Malice so Bahly can't heal by draining their life. # Return to in the Coliseum of Valor using the portal at . Rewards *At least *Last House Crypt *Last House Key - Allows access to the "Plane of Disease" zones for entire account class trainer